The present invention relates to a bag for infusion solutions, and the like, and to a method of manufacturing and filling the same, for example for CAPD solutions for a continuous ambulant peritonic dialysis, and also infusion solutions. These substances must be supplied from sterile conditions.
In many cases, containers of glass or synthetic plastic material are utilized. Since these containers are produced by blowing processes, it is possible only with great difficulty to provide air for blowing the containers without bacteria. The bottles must be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized before their filling.
It was proposed to use bags for infusion solutions composed of synthetic thermoplastic foils such as soft polyvinyl chloride. A hose is used for manufacturing of these bags, and with the flat-lying hose its width corresponds to the width of the bags to be produced, so that no welding of foil layers at the longitudinal edges extending in direction of elongation of the hose takes place. Since the bags have different widths or the filled bags must have different dimensions, it is necessary to start the manufacture with a hose of the respective width, so that for manufacturing these infusion bags with different widths and diameters a respective number of blowing molds must be provided. The bottom region of the bag is provided with two transverse welding seams spaced from one another, and punched openings for suspending the bags during their utilization are provided between these transverse seams.
In the known infusion bags composed of soft polyvinyl chloride, special connecting parts are provided for filling and also for damping of the bags. The connecting parts are formed so that special pipes of synthetic plastic material connected with the hose material are arranged between both foil layers of the hose. The special arrangement of the pipes makes the manufacture of the infusion bags more expensive.
As long as the front ends of these pipes are not closed, this takes place first, and then the bag is filled with the infusion solution. This has the disadvantage that damaging particles can deposit on the freely accessible inner walls of the pipes, for example from air. This air can also reach a certain region between both foil layers of the bag, since at the front ends of the open pipes extending into the bag, when their walls do not abut against one another, also both foil layers which form the hose of the bag are not in abutment. As a result of this, the bag of soft polyvinyl chloride with inserted pipes cannot be held free from bacteria many times and prior to its filling must be sterilized in the region of the pipes. Since also the manufacture of the original hose must be performed in aseptic conditions, the known bags, also those composed of soft polyvinyl chloride, provided with the filling or emptying pipes must be further sterilized prior to their filling. Moreover, infusion bags of soft polyvinyl chloride can be welded very easily; however, they do not have high strength.